


Say Yes

by Valentine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e20 Echo House, I hated this episode and writing this helped me deal with it, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Not A Happy Ending, POV Nogitsune, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine/pseuds/Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants is one little word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This episode made me sick to my stomach and writing this was how I dealt with that. Please note that it deals with rape/non con and mental health issues.

The Nogitsune likes a challenge.  It also likes talking about itself in the third person a trait it shares with its current host, or you should say he likes talking about himself that way.  You choose pronouns depending on the host’s identification.  I, he, you, what does it matter really, you’ve been around so long, been so many people, absorbed so many that identity is just another trick.  The closer you can wind your identity to the host the faster you win. Stiles is a challenge with his twisty brain, the connections he makes, the joy he takes in his little adventures in his tricks; he’s practically a fox already.  You choose Stiles for his access, son of the Sheriff, acquainted with every werecreature in town, and friends with a true alpha.  It makes you salivate.  

 

You considered possessing the alpha, but Scott is too straightforward too pure.  There would be no wiggling into Scott’s mind; it would have to be a brute force battering, and that’s just inelegant.  Everyone knows Scott’s personality makes him unsuited for sneaking; he always has help, Stiles or that fascinatingly enigmatic veterinarian.  Now there’s a mind you want to dissect from the inside out.  Maybe later.  There are rules after all, and you need to be stronger before possessing people for fun.

 

You can possess anyone, but there are few you can consume.  Stiles is one of those special beings that can permanently add to your power, but for that you need an invitation.  Softening the boy up has taken weeks.  He’s stubborn, but you have all his trigger points now.  The psychiatric hospital is perfect for your final showdown.  You’ve used the pace before.  It smells like you making influencing people even easier.  And best of all Stiles is terrified of the place, too many horror movies too many nights reading about his mother’s condition and his fertile imagination running down the worst roads it could dream up.  You use Stiles’ guilt complex against him; his best trigger.  Convinced that this was his fault that he deserved to be punished and coupled with the idea of protecting his dad and friends from himself he thinks it’s his own idea.  You get your host to walk to his own unmaking.

 

Before the Sheriff had finished signing the paperwork you were in and out of minds like a fog, planting ideas, tweaking emotions, and turning the head of an orderly at a crucial moment.  In fifteen minutes you’ve set your plans in motion and facilitated a bonus suicide.  It’s over when Stiles falls asleep.  He won’t wake up at least not as Stiles.  The thing is, asleep you can push Stiles into actions that his waking body and brain would fight against.  Millions of years of evolution wired to protect the body and mind but in sleep that vigilance turns off.

 

You can push Stiles’ triggers, his desire to be the hero, his romanticism, and finally back to the guilt.  You force action at crucial moments keeping Stiles constantly off balance.  You turn his head towards Malia as she leaves the shower, push him into a second kiss, grab and hold her hands because it doesn’t matter that she only exists in the mindscape you and Stiles occupy.  It doesn’t matter that Stiles doesn’t consent.  It only matters that he thinks he does, and when Stiles is hurting, bruised and beaten in mind, soul, and body you strike the killing blow.  Whispering, almost seductively in his ear, “You took her virginity.  She trusted you.  She may look seventeen but she’s a child incapable of consent.  You hurt her, Stiles, you raped her, and now you’re going to let her die?  You can save her Stiles.  You only have to say yes.”

  
And finally you get the only word you wanted to hear.  “Yes.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/whimsicalvalentine


End file.
